Special Event NPCs
.]]When you land on an empty space, you have a chance of encountering one of these characters. You will see an orange exclamation mark appear above you. Sometimes it is a good thing, but it seems most often to not work out the way you hope. Beggar An old man in a grey robe. He will ask for you to give him 1/4 of your money. *If you give him the money, he may turn into the Goddess of Generosity. She will give you a random valuable item for your good deed and go away. Sometimes it will actually be an old man who will just disappear. *If you don't give him the money, he may just disappear. However, if he is the Goddess, she will curse you with a status effect. *If you don't have any money, he will usually erase your debt. He may give you a rare item such as a Guided Warp or a Deathblock instead. Doctor Exiles A shady looking doctor with scars and a white coat. He claims to be a traveling doctor with extremely high prices. He will show up and take a large sum of money for you, sometimes leaving you in debt. You have no choice in the matter. He will restore your HP and cure all your status ailments too, but considering the price he charges, it isn't worth it, unless you're very low on health and can spare the money. It is unknown if he can heal Doom. Gutz the Blacksmith A young man with a hammer. He offers to try to make you something, but you have to pay upfront. He may fail, but when he does succeed, the item will probably be better than what you have. However, there is a slight chance that he will give you equipment of lesser value than yours. Kira the Merchant A girl who wanders, selling the rare items that she finds. She appears dressed in a native american costume. The items she sells are rare and usually have a good price. Her inventory can include Fashion Magazines, Charm Potions, and Skeleton Keys. You can also try to rob her; if you succeed, she will give you 3 rare items or field magics. Leane the Village Girl Leane is a shy girl who was given the task of delivering a Local Item to a town. Since she happened to find you she wants to give you the task of delivering it instead. If you accept, she will give you the local item, and if you deliver it soon, you will get very large sum of cash from the mayor. The sooner you deliver the item the better. If you take a very long time, the mayor won't pay you. You can always check where the item is supposed to go by looking at it in your inventory. You can also sell the item or send it to the king as a gift. Mitch Digger A brown mole who tries to improve towns by drilling wells for them. He'll ask for a reasonable sum of money, but he often fails. When he drills, he will give a set of numbers between 2 and 6 (the more valuable the town, the fewer numbers you will receive) and run the spinner. If he does succeed, the value of the town (or occasionally, all your towns in a continent) will be doubled. Risque the Bandit A thief wearing a blue outfit. He will offer to try to steal something from one of the other players, but you have to pay upfront. If you pay him, you choose who you want to steal from, and if you want him to take Items, Money, or Equipment. *If you choose "money," he succeeds about half the time and he will steal half of a player's money. *If you choose "items," he succeeds about half the time, and will steal a random item or field magic from a player. *If you choose "equipment," he has a very small chance of succeeding. He will steal a random weapon, shield, battle magic, or accessory from a player. Robo-Agent A robot that will show up and offer to assasinate a target. The price will be high, but it is almost impossible to beat in a fight. However, if Robo-Agent's target has twice the money that you paid to assassinate him, Robo-Agent will offer him/her the chance to pay twice as much as the original fee in exchange for it targeting you instead. To catch its target, they have to land on an empty field space, so you can avoid it by using a vanish or avoiding empty field spaces. Robo-Agent goes away after a week. The Robo-Agent is beatable with Revivals, Deathblocks, Time Stoppers, and the "Play Dead" field skill. He selects "Counter" automatically, and his magic defense reflects the magic back at you. If he is defeated in battle, he has a 25% chance to drop the "Criminal Studs", which make all your stats go up by 25% if wanted. It does not do anything if you are innocent. However, he gives you a special prize if you "fight" him by joining the targets fight and killing the target first. He will try to kill you if you are a Darkling, but he doesn't have much of a chance. Roché A boy in a pink costume who challenges you to a game of Roshambo (rock, paper, scissors). *If you lose, he will take a quarter of your money. If you have debt, he will erase your debt and you will now have zero gold. "You're in debt? That's pitiful!" *If you win he will give you all the money he has collected from players in the past. If he hasn't collected anything, you won't get any money. Tax Collector Musashi A stork who kindly offers to collect all the money in your towns for you. What he doesn't tell you is that he will take 20% to 80% of the earnings as a fee. He will not collect your local items. He can collect other towns taxes if you agree to give him 70% of the earnings on extremely rare occasions. UFO A flying saucer that swoops down and abducts you. The UFO will either add or subtract one or two points to all your stats except HP. It can also pull pranks on you or give you items. Weber the Trickster An evil character who wields the power of darkness. He will randomly appear to give you one of 4 Cursed Items. Alternatively, if you have the Dark Mark, he may give you the Contract instead. Cursed Items cannot be dropped or sold, but they can be forced upon another player if you defeat them in battle. When a Cursed Item is forced on a player whose inventory is full, they will have to get rid of a regular item in their inventory to make room for it. *Contract - If you are hearing the whispers of dark revenge, Weber may give you a Contract instead of a Cursed Item. Using the Contract will transport you to the Dark Space in Asiana, where you will be given the choice to become a Darkling. *Big Bug - this annoying item may randomly decide to eat one of your Items or Field Magics each turn. If there's nothing (or only Cursed items) for it to eat when it tries to eat something, it will fly away instead. Thus, it may behoove a character with the Big Bug to sell off or use all their Items and Field Magic to encourage the thing to leave. (Note: There is a random chance it will eat another cursed item if you have one, but only if there are also non-cursed items in your inventory.) *Blackmail: a letter that activates after a random number of days (generally within a week) to summon the Grim Reaper, which instantly kills whoever is holding it. Using the item costs half your carried Cash, but forces it onto another living player except for Darklings. If you do not have at least 1G, or if your bag is sealed, you cannot get rid of the Blackmail. (Note: If you die in battle while holding the Blackmail, it will disappear.) *Nitroglycerin: this item has a chance to blow up whenever the holder is hit by Field Magic or attacked in battle, leaving the victim with only 1 HP. It's possible to be saved from death by the Nitroglycerin if it activates from an attack that would have killed the holder. This would leave the holder at 1hp rather than kill them. Category:Events Category:Roshambo Category:Special Event NPCs Category:Items Category:Magic Category:Money Category:Darkling Category:Weapons Category:Shields Category:Accessories Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Field Magics Category:Field Skills Category:Skills Category:Offensive Magics Category:Defensive Magics Category:Spinners Category:Towns Category:Stat Points Category:Acrobat